Fresh Starts
by Manga154
Summary: Its been over threethousand years since the death of Harry Potter twothousand since the Muggles found magic and the removal of all Magica creatures from life. Fivehundred years since the the finding of Pandora three years since the loss of the planet to its natives and only two weeks since the last tree was cut down. Whats one young wizard to do when all magical beings rely on him.
1. Chapter 1

Starwars/Harry Potter/Naruto X-over  
(Note:Only Human Puppets is used From Naruto(And seals/chakura exercises used for purpose of training magic).)

Main Character: Lucius F. Riddle  
O.C.  
Male  
Age: (18 birth) (19-21 looks)  
Abilities:  
Human puppet maker/user(+A)

Transfiguration(A)

Telekinesis(B)

Shapeshifter(B(Only do partial shift))

Runes(+A)

Weapons:  
Human puppets: unknown #, unknown Abilities  
Titanium bladed Staff  
Double Trench Knifes  
Titanium throwing Needles  
(Note: There is a large assortment of Titanium scraps under Trench Coat, more then likely for transfiguration.)

Physical appearance:  
Pale Skin  
Blood/crimson Hair  
Eyes Gold w. Silted pupils  
5.9Ft thin/lanky (Swimmers build.)

Lucius looked around his room one last time, checking for anything he may of missed in the first round of packing. Seeing his already packed bag on his bed, and a spare trench knife hanging on the wall hook he duly noted that this would be his last moments in his room.

"Damn Muggles!" he cursed quietly while slipping his bag over his shoulder and knife into it's pouch. "Putting all their hopes into that planet and lose everything!" Gritting his teeth he could only think of Giai's last cry of pain before dieing, the last tree had been pulled up by it's roots, thus separating Giai from the last of her power.

It was funny in a twisted way, Japan had beed the womb of muggle's technology, but one of it's old shrines had been the last shelter of the Giai. He gave a snort at the though before remembering the head of RDA had fallen down a old well that had been near the tree; his body was never found.

Pushing the bedroom's door open Lucius sighed. 'Its the only way' he thought absently rubbing the doorknob. "Lawan, is everything ready?" he called out to the empty hall. It was quiet for a moment before a somewhat loud 'Pop' was heard, "Yes Master Lucius, Naira has the others gathered, and Aysel had the labs in storage!"

Lucius nodded his head, but gave a small smile, Naira hadn't been well since the most the woodland removal, being a Wood-Elf and all, and with the fall of the last tree her health would deteriorate soon. Moving through the halls he thought of all the creatures he couldn't save, the Mer-people had died out before his birth, the Centaurs committed mass-ritual-suicide in an attempt to kill off all the Muggles in the Northern hemisphere. Sadly the Muggle medicines were stronger then the ancient disease their sacrifice made.

Goblins had tried to make business with them but it didn't last. Humans saw how much gold they had and reported it the their higher-ups, the banks that had been exposed where ransacked. The banks were made to take a small amount of thieves and hold them, but the amount of Muggle's that came easily over came the traps capacity. Sadly the Goblin clans fell, but they didn't fall alone.

In the last few minutes before their last stronghold fell the Goblins saw it as poetic revenge and destroyed all the Wards they had made throughout the Wizarding world by a Master Key that had been stored in the deepest bowels of Gringotts Wizard's Bank. For once the Wizarding community came together as one, Light families stood beside Dark families all in the effort to stop the Viruse known as Muggles.

Sadly their resistance was crushed almost effortlessly. The Muggles used there unmanned aircraft to find them, their military leaders were using the drones to mark magical areas and then carpet bomb them. Nothing survived them, not Hogwarts, nor the Potter Manner.

With the first bombings on the Ministry, the masses moved to the next safest place they could think of, and being the sheep they had been most moved to Hogwarts and Potter Manner, resulting it the quick removal of over 3/4 the magical population. You see the Potter family line died out with the BWL, sadly due to a woman he saw as a mother, the widow . The woman, after losing her husband and one of her twins, made a horrid mistake.

Taking one of her son's potions books attempted to brew a love potion, but her mental instability and almost no understanding of brewing such a difficult potion lead her to making three mistakes. The first had been using the wrong cauldron, the second had been that the cauldron hadn't been cleaned since the twins last prank idea, and lastly did not have enough squid's beak, so she supplemented with Raven's beak. All these thing added did not create a love potion, but a sterilizing potion that when in took by humans made them sterol, though it is noted that when applied to the skin the area in question becomes almost impenetrable.

The wards that made up Potter Manner had been set up by Harry himself, thus not effected by the Goblin's last slap in the face, but had relied on the magical signals of those who were already keyed into the system to charge. But being over 276 years after Lord Potter and his wife's death they wards may of well been off.

Lucius stopped his train of thought right there, he didn't need to be reminded of such dark times. Moving down the halls of his ancestry home he saw all the empty portraits that lined the walls, the soul fragments had been moved to a book for storage during transport. "Thissss issss it young heir?" a occupied frame hissed to him, the frame was resting above the stairs, and the only one that would stay. "Yes GrandFather, are you sure you wish to stay? There's still time to..." the man only snorted and waved his hand at his Great grandchild, "I have made my duessss, and I wish to hear the screamssss of thessse rodentssss when their livessss come to an end thanks to no air."

Lucius only shook his head with barley contained laughter, the man had seen this all coming over 300 years ago, where the destruction of the magical world could of beened stopped, but they all called him insane, and crazed, saying that the Muggles would never gain the power to do such a thing. Now look at the world, half the magical creatures gone, almost all plant life dead, and only 1 wizard to every 8-million Muggles. But alas there were only 22-million Muggles on earth, which ment there would only be himself and some poor fool most likely locked in a cell.

The man in the frame hissed with a laught when he thought the same thoughts as his Great Grandson. "Don't worry, when we leave the traps will be set, and the Muggles won't have much time left." Lucius said with a small smile that quickly turned to a frown, "I will miss out talks Tommy." The framed man gave a hiss of annoyance, "You bessst be lucky boy that I can't Hex you in thisss ssstate!" but his eyes softened and a small smile replaced his sneer, "I will to missss out little chatsss," he put his finger to his chin and gave the impression of thinking, "but you have my ssssnakes so they sssshall keep you occupied...little Lu-Lu!"

A blush of red colored Lucius's cheeks for a moment but quickly faded, "If you spent as much time spying on my love life as you did killing Potter we wouldn't be in this mess you know that Voldy?" the man gave a grunt before putting his back to Lucius, ending the chance for anymore barter of words. Lucius just sighed and shook his head 'One of the most powerful Dark Lords in history and still acts like a troubled teen.' taking the first step down the stairs Lucius stopped, "I'll make you proud Grandpa." he said before moving down the stairs.

The man in the painting turned around to watch his last descendent leave his sights, "You already have my little ssssnake, you already have." With that he turned to look out the long hall window, down at the large Muggle buildings that populated the once deserted landscape. "Sssoon they will sssee the power of our Magic, ssso ssoon." At that moment an aircraft flys by, causing the Muggle lights to reflect into the window revealing the name of the occupant of the painting.

It read:  
'Tom M. Riddle'  
A.K.A.  
'Dark Lord Voldemort'  
'Crazed fool, but was always right.'

'I wonder if potter is rolling in his grave right now? Oh wait, the Muggles dug that up a long time ago!' Tom's laughter filled the house, causing some of the leaving occupants to jump, Lucius only relaxed, the sound reminding him of his early childhood and arguments with Tom at the age of five. "Is everyone rounded up Lawan?" there was no pop this time, the little house elf just stuck her head out of a doorway to his right, "Yes Master, their waiting on you."

Lucius gave a nod, scooped up Lawan in his arms and quickened his pace through the house to the basement where everyone would be gathered. Reaching the open doorway he quickly took stock. Almost all the house elfs survived thanks to being abandoned when their owners fled, around fifteen trolls of varying types had managed to burry themselves deep enough in time to survive the bombing and had been transported by portkeys by Lucius's ancestors when found.

There were nine Vela in total who tracked his magical signature, it being the only one for miles around made it easier for them, twelve Vampires had done the same thing and had arrived only two days after the Vela. Three Phenixes were found resting in the rafters of the house after the purge, two were Black, and the third a speckled salt and pepper colored, most likely one of the offspring.

And lastly were the elemental Elfs. During the purge there had still been a large amount of untouched forests for them to hide in, and for some time after there still was enough room for them to move around freely. Around thirty years or so ago the corporation of RDA started to burn through the natural resources like candy to a child, the use of experimental technology sped up the Icecaps melting (which by the time had been nothing more then blackened ice with more holes then Swisscheese) combined to drive the elfs out by the dozens.

The first to arrive were of corse the air elfs, Muggle's poison had finally reached their cliff homes and driven them in search for fresher air. Lucius's Parents and Grand Parents had welcomed them with open arms, seeing as they were the first Magical creatures they had ever seen. Next came a few Earth and Tree elfs, most made a run for what little remained of the forests, but were soon killed by the poisoned earth, but they were the last to arrive during his Grand Parents time alive. Water and Ice elfs came next, mostly through the water the traveled through the pipes, leaving his mother flustered and his father spending many nights on the couch. It had been sometime during their arrival the he himself had been born, it had sent the house elfs to a crazed state, even arming themselves with anything from kitchen Knifes to Muggle weapons to protect himself and his mother(it was never figured out how they managed to get the guns).

Snapping out of the memories Lucius did a count and saw that there were still twelve vampires, three Phenixes, nine Vela, sixteen Air-elfs, twenty Earth-elfs, seven Tree-elfs, and sixty Water/Ice-elfs. Turning to his right Lucius counted the newest members of the escaping party, a wapping ninety-seven Fire-elfs, six small horse sized dragons, and an assortment of eggs ranging from magical snakes to huge dragons. The Dragons and eggs he could understand, but the Fire-elfs had been a big surprise when they appeared on his doorstep, since Muggles used some form of fire for everything the Fire-elfs had no problem drawing power for survival, but it wasn't his place to judge, and the Fire-elfs powers could be a life saver where ever they ended up.

Checking the numbers in his head Lucius realized everyone was present and started to prepare himself for his task. Pointing his ring finger to his neck he cast a relatively easy spell to amplify his voice just loud enough for the survivors to hear, "Is everyone ready? This is a one way trip, no coming back if you forgot something!" Heads turned to face Lucius, some had grim faces looking back at him(Mostly trolls and Earth-elfs), some were grinning like a loon(Water/Tree-elfs) others held blank unreadable expressions(Vela/Vampire/Air/Ice/Fire-elfs) and the House-elfs shifted nervously from foot to foot, in perfict sinc with eachother moving like a small pond, or the Muggles who stood in the stands cheering during there barbaric sports.

The Vampires had set up their transport in the room over where the Dragons and eggs were kept. A hexagon shaped perimeter, that held a large number of runes would be responsible for the escape, risky as hell using runes in such a way, but with four generations of rune masters to check it over and then the Vampires themselves adding their vast knowage to it made the transporter the safest thing in the world; in theory. Sadly there was one small (Read:Impossibly big) problem.

The Gate Keeper...


	2. Timeline

Fresh stars: Timeline

Not the second chapter, sorry, but first I need to add a time line to help some readers understand when this is all taking place.

-1980-Harry Potter Born

-1990-Possessed DADA teacher procreates(Due to the Possession Such DNA released at that time is Voldemort's)

-1991-Harry enters Hogwarts

-1997-Voldemort defeated

-1998-Harry Potter Dies by poison

-2013-RDA forms

-2046-Bengal Tiger Extinct

-2098-Mass extinction of Magical community's in America

-2099- extinction of Magic community's northeastern hemisphere

-2104-Dr. Grace August born

-2126- Sully Twins Born

-2129-Mass deforestation starts

2137-Lucius F. Riddle is born

-2143-2148-Continental war

-2148- Tom Sully Killed  
July 7-RDA picks up Jake Sully  
July 28-Jake Leaves for Pandora

-2152-Sylwanin Killed at Na'vi School shooting

-2154-Jake Sully arrives on Pandora(Movie Time Line)  
May 22-Mr.&Mrs. Riddle killed by poisoned Air Filters(Luicus is 17 years old)  
Augest 21-Grace Dies from wounds  
Augest 23-Na'vi overcome RDA assault on T.o.S.

-2157-'ISV Venture Star' reruns to earth by means of experimental Technology.

-2156-Last tree cut down despite government protest, Head of R.D.A. falls down well, never found

-2158-Luicus and the Survivors activate their Transport and a Trap is set to act as revenge against humans.

_Note_

Thats a breef over view of the history o this crossover world. Chaper two is on its way, but "Family Time" is slowing it down.

Please I need reviews, i can only make this stuff better if get some feed back.


End file.
